Protective barriers, such as those described herein, can prevent dust, debris and moisture, among other things, from falling on floors, people equipment, etc. located below a ceiling or roof being repaired or constructed. In this way, a protective barrier can prevent added costs from damage or injury resulting from such falling material and can allow normal activities to continue below the ceiling or roof being repaired. These barriers are commonly constructed from polyethylene sheets or similar materials, which have proven to be durable, easy to work with and inexpensive. However, a problem can arise with this type or protective barrier when it is installed below a fire suppression sprinkler system, which is often required in order to meet performance expectations. This type of installation can impair the flow of water from the fire suppression sprinkler system to a fire located beneath the protective barrier, which can prevent or impair the proper functioning of the fire suppression sprinkler system.
What is needed is a protective barrier that can perform its primary function of protecting people and property from falling dust and debris, but also has the capacity to allow water from a fire suppression sprinkler system to gain access to a fire located below the barrier when the barrier is subjected to elevated temperatures above a certain range.